


An Afternoon Delight

by FoxoftheDesert



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, My descent into the sin bin, Office Sex, RedQueen, Sexual Roleplay, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/pseuds/FoxoftheDesert
Summary: Regina is a tired and overworked mom having a stressful day at the office.  Good thing she has Ruby to perk her day up, eh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from...
> 
> P.S. this is part of the universe created in my full length story, The Price of Destiny.

Regina slogs through the long hallway toward her office, feet feeling leaden and every step seeming like a mile. Mountains of paperwork await her attention, and she dreads the coming afternoon of perusing end of month budget reports from the various departments of the town government and signing off on requests for the new quarter coming up next month.

 

Having just returned from having lunch with Zelena, all she really wants to do is curl up on the couch in her office for a quick power nap, but knows that is not a feasible option. Paperwork, no matter how tedious, does not complete itself, and the city cannot run without the Mayor to grease the cogs that keep it operating at peak efficiency. Awareness of her obligations does not mean she wishes things could be different, though.

 

It is has been far too long since Regina had a vacation, and perhaps once the new quarter is well-underway, it will be time to finally take one. God knows she can use the rest. Sometimes being a working mom of two hyper-energetic toddlers means that she is often reduced to running on fumes, much as she is at the moment.

 

However young she looks, she is not impervious to the passage of time. Regina was, in terms of physical age, thirty-six years old when she adopted Henry; now since time began moving again with the breaking of the curse, she has passed her forty-fifth birthday. Time has been kind to her all things considered, but even though she has a much younger spouse to help her out at home, looking after her daughters is a stressful job that takes a toll on her aging body. The only reason she does not remain perpetually cranky at her lack of sleep over the past year and half of her life is that she loves her children more than anything and is more than willing to suffer some while they are young if it means spending as much quality time with them as possible.

 

Thankfully, as mayor, she can sometimes put things off in order to take a catnap in her office. But today is no such day. There are far too many things demanding her attention, and putting them off will on heap more misery upon her later. ' _Don't put off until tomorrow what can be done today_ ' is an adage of this world that her mother would approve of. Regina can still remember being berated over the tiniest bit of procrastination on her part, and even though Cora's parenting left much to be desired in general, in this case Regina is thankful she was instilled with a strong drive to tackle tasks without delay. It's one of many qualities that make her so good at her job.

 

Still, as she nears the familiar door of her office she dreads the mind numbingly copious amount of reading ahead of her. A stress headache looms nearby upon the horizon. Standing outside, she grips the door handle and takes a deep, preparatory sigh.

 

“Okay, Regina, you can do this,” she encourages herself. “Just a couple of hours and you'll be back home with Ruby and the girls.” After straightening herself, she nods with determination and enters. However, the second her eyes catch sight of what awaits her behind her desk, she stops cold.

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Mills,” her unexpected visitor greets from where she is sitting behind Regina's desk, mostly bare legs crossed and propped up atop the surface.

 

Regina's mouth drops open, her heart immediately set to hammering in her chest. She is unable to draw her eyes away from the sight of her wife dressed in an obscenely tight and inappropriately short skirt, her trim torso covered by a snug white blouse whose buttons are left open down past her breasts, leaving the center section of her lacy crimson bra showing in addition to an eyeful of enticing cleavage. A pair of black spectacles are resting upon Ruby's nose, and her hair is parted neatly to the right and straightened so that it falls nearly halfway down her back.

 

Even from the door, Regina can see that Ruby's green eyes are smoldering, and with her lips turned up in a seductive smile, Regina knows the expression to be one indicating Ruby is in full-on predator mode. Judging by her wife’s sartorial choices, apparently she in the mood for some roleplay as well. Not normally one for that kind of thing outside of the privacy of their bedroom, Regina has little resistance against Ruby when she is dressed like that and looking like she wants to eat Regina in more ways than one.

 

Rather than reply, Regina gulps heavily, which an attentive Ruby does not miss. “What's the matter, dear? Cat got your tongue?” she asks, pearly whites bared in a grin as she twirls a pen between her dexterous digits. She then gestures toward the seat in front of the desk before firmly instructing, “Do close the door and have a seat.”

 

Regina obeys the command, mouth suddenly dry while other parts of her are rapidly becoming the very opposite. When she sits, she crosses her legs tightly to fight her growing arousal. She curses her choice to wear a skirt to work sans pantyhose, as aside from Ruby being able to easily smell how embarrassingly turned on she is becoming, she is sure that if she were to allow her legs to fall open, evidence of that arousal will be put on full display.

 

She can hardly help her body's reaction, though. It has been over two weeks since she last had sex with her wife and by now is far past the point of frustration. She wonders for a brief moment how Ruby, who is generally more amorous in nature (which is impressive considering Regina's healthy libido), has dealt with their current dry spell since she has been remarkably considerate in not mentioning their recent lack of private time.

 

Those thoughts quickly flee when Ruby drops her legs from the desk then rises to her feet. “Do you know why I asked you here, Miss Mills?” she asks, doing a pretty good job of sounding like a woman who gets off on her power over others – kind of exactly how Regina sounds most of the time. Regina shakes her head, but makes no other reply. Ever the wolf, Ruby smiles, again baring those gleaming rows of too-perfect teeth. “I see,” she continues, then pushes her glasses up her nose a bit as she waves in Regina's direction. “Well, you are here because I heard from a reliable source that you are a rebellious hot-head. Is that true?”

 

Again, Regina does not reply, causing Ruby to tut. Frowning with disappointment, she moves around to the front corner of the desk and then leans back against it so that the delightful curve of her rear is pressing into it. Arms back, elbows locked, she somehow manages to cross her legs at the knee, miles of satiny smooth and delectably creamy legs on full display all for Regina's benefit. Regina swallows once again, this time to keep from drooling. Ruby knows her weakness and is it using it against her. Damn the woman.

 

Since Ruby's discovery of Regina's penchant for those legs of hers very early on in their relationship, she has used them shamelessly to get what she wants. Ruby wants to go for drinks at The Rabbit Hole that night? Pouty pleas and a short-ass skirt that nearly reveals her actual ass. Ruby wants Regina to come horseback riding while she runs during Wolf's Time? Bubbly enthusiasm and short-ass shorts that strain against her sculpted thighs. Ruby wants to have her way with Regina on the kitchen counter? Her famous bedroom eyes and one of Regina's Oxfords left mostly unbuttoned with no pants on at all, sometimes even with no panties, but always with the entire lengths of her legs left uncovered. Those legs have gotten Ruby more leeway than Regina has ever allowed anyone save her children, and while the sway they hold over her is annoying, it is an annoyance she is willing to tolerate so long as she gets to touch them and kiss them and lave them with her tongue whenever she wants. Ruby, to her credit, is not an intolerable tease, and never resists the silent pleas of her hot-to-trot wife for long. Regina expects this occasion to be no different – which is why she is so painfully turned on.

 

“As CEO of this company, it is my responsibility to maintain good discipline,” Ruby says as she rubs her calf up her thigh for show. The action has its intended effect, inciting a surge of arousal that has Regina clamping her thighs together even harder. “You understand that, don't you?” Ruby smirks as she takes in Regina's struggle to play her part rather than dispensing pretense and simply taking charge by bending her over the desk. A perfect brown eyebrow arches when Regina does not immediately respond. “Well, Miss Mills? I’m waiting.”

 

Regina bites out her reply, voice throaty with want. “Yes. I understand, Miss Lucas.”

 

Ruby smiles, cheeks split from the intensity of her approval. “Very good! Then you also understand I have conducted my own investigation into your...antics. I must say, I am sorely displeased by what I discovered.”

 

Regina ducks her head in submission, now fully submerging into her role. “I-I'm sorry, Miss Lucas. I only ever want what's best for the company. Sometimes I get a little overzealous is all.” She turns her eyes up, imploring for mercy. “I'll do better, though. I swear.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby gasps, and then shudders, “those are the words that I wanted to hear. Thank you, my dear.”

 

With that, Ruby then stands, not bothering to straighten her skirt, which has rode up her thighs so that Regina can see a peak of the matching panties she is wearing underneath. She walks over to the door, closes and locks it, and then sashays back over to stand beside Regina's chair. She nudges the chair beside Regina out of the way with her hip as she shifts Regina’s seat so that the armrests she is gripping are parallel with the desk. She then leans down so that their noses nearly touch.

 

Regina can feel every exhale of Ruby's breath against her face, and she bites her lip against a wanton moan.

 

“You know, I never did have much appreciation for do-gooders,” Ruby begins, tilting her head to the side and leaning in further as if she is about to duck in for a kiss. She stops just short so that their lips are nearly brushing together as she speaks. “To be honest, I've always been attracted to the bad girls, and you, Miss Mills, are the baddest of them all. Did you know that they call you the Evil Queen around here? My, my. I wonder what you've done to deserve such a colorful nickname.”

 

Eyes wide, Regina's eyes dart down to Ruby's lips, which are so tantalizingly close that she wants to close the distance between them and taste her sweet smelling breath. But in the interest of the payoff she knows is coming, she tamps down that desire.

 

“I'm n-not certain, Miss Lucas. But I'm sorry for being bad.”

 

Ruby's expression darkens, eyes alight with an internal fire that Regina knows will soon consume them both. She squirms in her seat at the anticipation of what comes next.

 

“Don't be sorry, sweetie,” she then says, voice husky. She licks her painted lips suggestively. “Apologies are not what I'm looking for this afternoon.”

 

Never taking her eyes off Ruby's, Regina breathes out, “What can I do to make this right then?”

 

Regina watches Ruby's pupils dilate. “You say you want to do better?” she asks. Regina nods with demure enthusiasm. “And just how far are you willing to go to prove that?”

 

Regina closes her eyes and draws a shaky breath, knowing what comes next. Her anticipation levels are off the charts, and she feels the fabric of her panties grow even more damp.

 

Opening her lids, she gazes at her gorgeous taskmaster through their hooded veil, openly permitting Ruby to have her way. “As far as it takes.”

 

“That's awfully far,” Ruby replies, cheeks flushing as she presses her face down into the crook between Regina’s neck and shoulder. On reflex, Regina tilts her head to give Ruby better access as those full lips she is so very fond of trail along the skin there and then make a path up Regina's neck to just behind her ear. After placing a series of delicate kisses there that make Regina shiver, she moves her lips against the shell of Regina's ear and whispers, “Are you sure you're willing to do what it takes to please me? I am demanding woman, Miss Mills, and I will not be satisfied until I have extracted every...last...drop…of recompense from you.” She punctuates the last bit with sucking kisses to the sensitive underside of Regina's jaw.

 

Regina is unable to hold in her groan, and her pulse begins to throb under Ruby's tongue. She grounds out her response, “Oh God, I’m sure.” And when she does, Ruby chuckles deep in her throat, a sound that finds a way to reverberate low in Regina's abdomen.

 

Backing away slightly so that there is space between their bodies, Ruby bends over into Regina's personal space so that their eyes are on a level plane. There, she issues her first instruction. “If that's true, then you can start by doing one thing for me.”

 

Eyes wide, almost panting, Regina exhales, “What?”

 

The look Ruby gives her in response can only be described as so entirely sinful that Regina quivers from head to toe.

 

“Spread your legs,” Ruby then orders. When Regina hesitates, her eyes narrow. “Now!”

 

The barked command elicits a gasp out of Regina, and she feels heat rising up from her chest into her face. That familiar fire that has been simmering in her belly the past few minutes ignites into an inferno. Eyes still wide and held by Ruby's, she does as she was told, uncrosses her legs and then shimmies her hips as her hands frenetically ruck her pencil skirt up her legs. Freed of the restrictive tightness of the fabric, she allows her legs to fall open. She then licks her lips as Ruby had moments ago.

 

In response to her dutiful obedience, Ruby's nostrils flare. She dips her head down and inhales with dramatic flourish. The prolonged moan that follows resonates into Regina's bones, and she feels herself flood with another wave of moisture. Part of her protests this because the panties she is wearing are some of her favorites and they are now ruined, but the other part is screaming so loudly in need of some attention that she doesn't really care about that other part. Ridiculously expensive panties or not, they can be replaced. What can’t be replaced is how desperately greedy she is feeling for Ruby's talented mouth to be on her.

 

“Mmm. You smell so good,” Ruby then comments, her eyes hardly even green anymore for the blackness of her pupils. “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” Regina shudders at the hypothetical, and Ruby's predatory grin makes another appearance. “I bet you do. A girl like you, all meaner than hell on the outside – I'll bet you taste like a slice of heaven on the inside, and I am _dying_ to have a taste.” Eyes searching Regina's, face flushed with desire, Ruby then says, “If you want to make this right, Miss Mills, then I require yet more in return.”

 

“What more do you want from me?” Regina asks, knowing what Ruby wants but playing the part as if half of her is trepidatious about what is to come while the other is begging for it, which is pretty much how she is feeling, so she isn't really playing at all, and yet she is. Role-playing brings with it such strange scenarios and complicated feelings.

 

In any case, were they at home, Regina would not be above begging Ruby to give her some relief, but since they are in her office where anyone can attempt to barge in unannounced, she is very much on edge about voicing her desperation. Rather than give her pause about what they doing, however, the danger only adds to her excitement, so she does not make any move to seal the door with magic or soundproof the room. She wants to do this, wants to let Ruby eat her out in her office while people are working just across the hall, wants to cum against Ruby's mouth while she tries to hold in her screams of pleasure, making the experience that much more intense. It is reckless and brazen and rebellious and juvenile and incredibly risky, but she wants it so badly that she is aching and pulsing without Ruby having even touched her yet.

 

“What I want is you throbbing against my tongue,” Ruby then says as if reading Regina’s thoughts. The words elicit a barely restrained moan from Regina causing Ruby’s eyes to sparkle sinfully. “Is that an acceptable arrangement for you?”

 

Now wanton and literally dripping with anticipation, Regina breathes out, “God, yes. _Please_.”

 

Ruby grins, nostrils flaring in an exaggerated fashion that reveals how excited she is as well. “Excellent. Scoot forward.”

 

Regina obeys the command, scooting forward so that her ass is nearly hanging off the chair and her soaked crotch is pressing against Ruby's legs. Ruby preens at the feel of it.

 

“My God, so wet already,” she remarks with wonder, and then sinks down to her knees in front of Regina, who is now panting with need. Once at eye level with Regina's bared underwear, her expression turns into one of approved amazement. “Why, Miss Mills, you are soaked. I bet you won’t last a minute in this condition. But I have to insist that you not cum until I give you permission. I want to enjoy this.”

 

Regina mewls at the adamantly stated rule, but is prepared to obey because she wants to enjoy this as much as Ruby does. “I can last,” she insists, not sure at all that she can be ready to promise anything just to get Ruby to touch her. “I can do it. Please, just... _please._ ”

 

Ruby hums her approval at Regina’s shameless begging, then touches her hand to Regina's calf. The contact makes Regina jump slightly but she settles quickly as Ruby slides her hands up to Regina's knees and begins rubbing her thumbs into the pressure points behind them. Regina's eyes roll up in her head at the exquisite feeling, and she voices her protest when Ruby stops a moment later.

 

But then Ruby's hands glide up the length of Regina's thighs until they disappear beneath her hiked up skirt. She feels those long dextrous fingers walking up her hips until they find purchase under the band of her panties. With a firm tug, the waistband rolls over, and then Ruby begins pulling the fabric over Regina's rump and then down her legs. Once the panties are rolled around her ankles, a command to lift her legs is issued, which she immediately follows, allowing Ruby to remove the soiled garments and toss them over onto the other chair.

 

“Now that those are out of the way, we can get on to the business at hand,” Ruby comments. Her eyes are molten when she turns back to Regina, saying so much that Regina is easily able to read. This is the look Ruby gets when she is about to make stars explode behind Regina's eyes, and Regina can hardly wait. Her hips begin rolling of their own volition due to the intensity of her anticipation.

 

Reaching forward with one finger, Ruby starts teasing all around Regina's entrance, making sure to thoroughly lubricate the digit before sliding it unceremoniously inside. There is little resistance to the penetration, slick as she is with want, and the feeling of having Ruby inside her after so long causes her muscles to contract around Ruby's finger.

 

Ruby hums out her approval. “I can see you're good and ready for me.”

 

“ _Yes_! S-so, so ready,” Regina breathes out as Ruby very methodically withdraws the finger to the tip and then slides it back in with equal deliberation.

 

The slow movements are as torturous as they are satisfying, but Ruby seems content to continue on that way for nearly two minutes as Regina grits her way through it. Her clit throbs with a need for attention, and while she wants so much more (wants two or three or four of Ruby's fingers buried up the hilt inside her, working savagely to bring her to completion), she also knows that this experience has been tailored by Ruby to draw out her pleasure as a way to make up for the long period of inactivity between them due to their hectic schedules of late. And even though it takes all of Regina's considerable willpower not to command her wife to properly ravage her with mouth, tongue, and fingers, she purposes to take every stroke with patience, and relishes the slow play of Ruby's calloused finger tip against her upper wall, slowly building her up to the point where she feels as if she is about to explode.

 

And then Ruby suddenly withdraws her finger and replaces it with her mouth, tongue swiping the length of Regina's engorged flesh. When Ruby begins laving the inside of Regina's folds, her head falls against the headrest and her eyes clamp shut.

 

“Jesus Christ,” she grits out. “Jesus Christ that's so good.” The sensations Ruby is producing inside her body are almost too much to bear, and before Regina knows it, she feels her walls start to flutter. But then she reminds herself of the rule Ruby had set out for their game, and somehow forces back her orgasm through sheer determination. It is a feat that has her panting and sweating with the herculean effort it requires.

 

Ruby withdraws a moment later, pride showing on her features. “Good girl,” she praises, having noticed how close Regina came to orgasm before reeling herself in. It is strange how validated Regina feels knowing that her ability to deny herself completion is cause for Ruby to be proud of her. “For that incredible show of restraint, you deserve a reward,” Ruby purrs. “How about a kiss? Would you like to taste yourself?”

 

Too out of breath to speak, Regina nods and reaches for Ruby's face to pull her up into a searing kiss that has both of them groaning into it. The taste of her own juices mingling with Ruby’s saliva only heightens the pleasure of one of her all-time favorite activities. Kissing Ruby is something Regina will never tire of. There is just something about her wife's plump and incredibly supple lips that entrances Regina, and it doesn't hurt at all that Ruby knows how to use them to expert effect. She settles into the kiss, and for a moment, her painfully rampant arousal tapers off, the uncomfortable ache between her thighs ebbing just a bit.

 

But having been pulled atop of Regina, Ruby's hips are now hovering just above Regina's superheated core, and when she dips down to increase the pressure behind her kiss, her thigh makes contact. The friction and pressure created causes Regina to shiver. Aflame all over again, she hooks her legs around Ruby's hips and pulls slim hips flush against her, searching for that friction again. When Ruby begins rubbing her leg over her sensitive flesh, the feeling is so delicious that she mewls into Ruby's mouth.

 

In response, Ruby bucks roughly against Regina's crotch, eliciting a low-pitched and incredibly lewd growl from Regina that Ruby swallows up as she thrusts her tongue into Regina's mouth. Seeming to come a bit unhinged, Ruby starts to move her hips in a steady rhythm against Regina, thigh grinding against Regina’s core as they exchange sloppy kisses and licks and swipes of their tongues. Regina pants with high-pitched squeaks just on the edge of acceptable volume every time their mouths separate, and after a minute of heated kissing and grinding, Ruby pulls away unexpectedly, much to Regina's displeasure.

 

Breathing heavily, she leans her forehead so that it rests against Regina's, their eyes locked together in a heated gaze.

 

“You are so unbelievably hot,” she says, and then thrusts her hips forward to accent her words. Voice strained, body taut, Regina gasps, and then again when Ruby thrusts once more. “Everything you do makes me want you more,” Ruby continues, and then gives another thrust. Another gasp is torn from Regina. “The sound of your voice,” another thrust, her voice almost feral, “the texture of your skin,” another thrust, “those fathomless brown eyes,” yet another thrust, “the smell of you and the taste of you. I want to own you, to possess you the way you do me,” and with the next thrust, this one more forceful than the rest, a relentless barrage of white heat shoots up Regina's spine.

 

Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Regina surrenders to the exquisite feelings Ruby is creating. The legs of the chair squeak against the polished tile floors with every meeting of their hips as they rut against one another with reckless abandon, both red faced and panting with exertion. When Regina begins to feel orgasm coming on yet again, her eyes roll back in their sockets and her body stiffens. The involuntary reaction only signals to Ruby what is about to happen, so she stops her movements and slides back down Regina's body. Regina groans with unfettered frustration. She’d been so close...

 

On her knees again, hands resting on Regina's knees, Ruby looks up. What little green was left in her eyes in gone, replaced by that supernatural yellow that indicates her alter ego is now involved in their little afternoon tryst.

 

“You've been such a good girl,” she says, voice laden with the power of the wolf and her own heightened arousal. “You've earned the right to finish now.” Regina mewls again at finally being given permission to orgasm, and she follows that with a string of intertwined expletives and pleas. Grinning like the cat that is just about to eat the canary (which is almost humorous considering in reality it is the wolf about to eat the pussy), Ruby slides her hands around Regina's knees and then up the inside of Regina's thighs, further separating her legs. She then winds Regina's knees up around her shoulders. After wrapping her arms around Regina's hips to rest behind her rear, she pulls her quarry forward and then poises her mouth at Regina's quivering entrance.

 

Eyes still locked with Regina's, she states in a tone that rumbles through her chest straight into Regina's loins, “I'm going to go down on you now, and I want you to cum for me as hard as you can. I want to feel you pulsing around my fingers and lap up your juices after you're done. So don't hold back, okay?”

 

“Oh, God, Ruby,” Regina groans, her hips surging forward almost violently. “Shut the hell up! I need you now. _Please_!”

 

At that, Ruby smirks. “With pleasure.” And then she lunges forward.

 

Without warning, she latches her mouth onto the swollen and hypersensitive nub at the apex of Regina's weeping entrance, and deftly buries two fingers inside of Regina up to the knuckles. Unlike last time, there is no restraint whatsoever in Ruby's movements as she sucks and laves and nips at Regina's clit while plunging her fingers in and out of Regina's soaked channel. The sounds of flesh wetly slapping together fills the room, mixing with Regina's stuttered breathing and barely restrained gasps and mewls and groans and breathy curses.

 

It doesn't take long for that familiar feeling to wash over her, for her vision to blur and her entire frame to seize as a bone rattling orgasm rips through her body. Her eyes snap shut and she clamps a hand over her mouth to hold in a scream. Barely able to comprehend anything aside from the ecstasy claiming her entire being, she is nonetheless aware of a flood of warm liquid arousal flushing through her, and she only dimly hears Ruby's surprised but pleased hums through the blood roaring in her ears.

 

When Regina comes down from the incredible orgasm, she collapses back into the chair with a lengthy groan. She recovers her breath and allows her muscles to relax as she lazily threads her fingers into Ruby’s hair while she makes good on her promise to diligent lap up every ounce of Regina’s juices.

 

Once she has thoroughly cleaned Regina, Ruby lifts Regina's hips and pulls her skirt back down, then settles forward for another kiss, this one tender and gently probing.

 

“Well, that happened,” Regina drawls after the kiss ends, gazing fondly at her wife, whose lips and chin are glistening brightly in the sunlight.

 

Ruby gives Regina one of her huge, signature grins, the brilliance of it betraying her pride at having reduced Regina to a quaking heap of boneless flesh. “I'll say. That was a good one, by the way. You came all over my face. I almost didn't catch it all.”

 

Regina chuckles, flushing in a bit of embarrassment despite how good she feels. “I'm glad you have a big mouth, then. I'd hate to have to explain how my floor got wet.”

 

“Hey!” Ruby protests, reaching around to pinch Regina's rear in retaliation for the jab. Though she yelps, Regina's smile never leaves her face. “That wasn't nice,” Ruby then pouts, the frown not even close to reaching her eyes, which sparkle impishly. “Especially since this big mouth just gave you such awesome orgasm.”

 

Regina pats Ruby's cheek with affection. “More than just awesome,” she agrees. “Mind-blowing really. But as much as I enjoyed this, we're never doing it again.”

 

Ruby nods. “I agree. Repetition makes for boredom.” She gasps then, eyes brightening with ebullient expectation. “Oh! I know! Next time I'll let you play the principal while I'm the misbehaving schoolgirl. You could even spank me for being bad.”

 

“Get out of here, you,” Regina laughs, playfully shoving Ruby away and then swatting rear with a resounding and very satisfying smack. Ruby rubs at the spot, glaring at Regina, who beams. “Didn't you just say I could spank you for being bad? I was merely taking you up on that offer.”

 

Ruby crosses her arms indignantly at having her own words used against her. “No fair! My lunch break is over and you've got me all excited again. How am I supposed to go back to work now?”

 

Regina grins. “Not my problem.”

 

Ruby glares. “I'll make it your problem tonight after the kiddos are in bed. Just you wait.”

 

“I look forward to it, darling,” Regina retorts, waggling her eyebrows. “Now get out. I have work to do that won't get done if I such a pretty distraction in my office.”

 

After poking out her tongue in a childish manner, Ruby huffs. “Fine. I'm outta here.” She then collects her purse and keys from Regina’s couch then heads to the door, hips swaying delightfully. Once she unlocks it and opens it, she steps through, but lingers briefly to glance at Regina over her shoulder and give her a wink. “See you at home, Miss Mills.”

 

Regina chuckles. “Yes, you will, Mrs. Mills.”

 

The use of Ruby’s married name softens her expression. “Love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Smile on her face, Regina watches Ruby sidle out the door, hips still swaying for effect as she turns down the hallway, heels clicking distinctly against the polished floors. Regina follows the sound until it disappears, then glances down at the piles of paperwork before her. She groans. It is going to be next to impossible to concentrate after what just happened and Ruby's promise echoing in her mind.

 

Plopping down into her chair, she sighs and eyes the offending paperwork like an enemy army needing to be conquered.

 

“Mother always said, ‘to the victor goes the spoils’,” she comments, grin spreading across her face at the thought of having a metaphorical and quite literal victory lap with Ruby later on after the kids were in bed. The thought, delicious as it is, carries her through the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Wow. I hope this is adequate to make up for how hard my last story was to read because I normally don't write this kind of material. Don't expect much more of this in the future, either. I feel guilty enough already. =P
> 
> *edit: corrected the White Rabbit to The Rabbit Hole. I don't understand why I keep making this mistake!


End file.
